


Downpour

by DoubleH11037



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleH11037/pseuds/DoubleH11037
Summary: Shuichi and Kaede have a terrible rain day and apparently they only have one umbrella. Who knows what will happen?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Downpour

# Downpour

Kaede and I looked outside from the academy’s entrance hall. An intense rain was pouring down, the first of the season. It was quite beautiful, honestly, the melody of water drops drumming the ground as grey clouds silently nestled in the sky.

“Wow… looks like the weatherman was right, huh? We got a big storm.” I said.

“I told you! Ha, ha. Always trust the weatherman!” Kaede replied. “It’s a good thing I brought my umbrella… huh?!” Kaede seemed surprised, looking at her locker. “Oh no! I did forget my umbrella! Ugh, I’m such a dummy…” I let out a dry gasp.

“Don’t worry! I didn’t forget mine.” I pulled out my plain black umbrella. Not very flashy, but I liked it that way.

“Really?! Oh, Shuichi! You’re a lifesaver.” she gave me a bright smile.

I extended my umbrella as I stepped out of the school’s threshold. Kaede seemed a bit nervous before she went under it. She didn’t want to get too close, but in the process she was getting her left side drenched.

“You can… get closer if you want.” I said.

“O-okay…” without warning, she took my left arm. We both let a surprised “Eeep!” but then, she smiled. We kept walking down in the rain. We didn’t talk much at this point. It took a decent amount of my focus to both hold the umbrella straight and not become flustered from Kaede’s touch. At one point, I noticed she looked a bit uneasy, apparently for an additional reason other than our awkward touch. I guessed it pretty quickly.

“...You don’t like the rain, don’t you?”

“Huh? Is it that obvious…? Yeah… I’m pretty sensitive to sound. Being a musician and all… I’m just scared that any time there will be a-” just then, a flash was seen in the distance. “Ah!” Mere seconds later, thunder followed. It was pretty distant, but it was still very much audible. Kaede clinged to me tighter. “See?! There it is! I hate thunder… it’s so loud.” I couldn’t help but let a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry. Thunder can’t hurt you. It’s just sound.” she looked a bit down.

“I know, but…” before she finished her sentence, she looked at me, close to my face. I could clearly look her two precious stone eyes, shining amethysts full of mystery. She blushed and quickly averted her gaze. We kept walking. I smiled.

“Don’t worry. I’m here with you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” I didn’t know where those courageous words came from. It was something very unusual for me to say, I noticed myself as soon as I said it. However, Kaede didn’t seem put off.

“Really…?”

“Y-yeah…” we both blushed.

Then, another lightning came down and another thunder followed after, this time even closer and louder than the previous one. Kaede gripped me tight, shivering. Her… *cough* bosom came into tight contact with me at my left side. I tried not to let the awkwardness get the better of me and I did my best to comfort her.

“Shh, there… it’s okay.”

“Shuichi…” she said, in a tone almost drowned by the rain. “Thank you…”

As if we hadn’t had enough, suddenly, the rain became more aggressive. Drops began to fall even stronger, more numerous. Kaede and I still hadn’t reached the train. We rushed towards the nearest bus station. The gentle melody had turned into a haunting opera, assailing the landscape mercilessly without stop. Kaede and I sat next to each other. We looked at the spectacle from the safety of our shelter.

“Wow… it’s been a while since I’ve seen a storm this bad.” she said.

“Yeah. Huh… bet you’re regretting leaving your umbrella at school now, huh?”

“Uh? What do you mean?” she asked. I suddenly realized what I just said. An intense shame just hit me, but there was no playing fool now.

“Well, uh… I noticed this morning you were carrying a cilindric case on your shoulder. That was your umbrella, right? You pretended you forgot it earlier when we were at the school entrance.” Kaede’s face turned into an intense crimson red.

“Jeez!!! Shuichi, don’t say those things!” she gave me a couple light punches. “Aww… don’t go ahead and expose a girl like that… so much for the Ultimate Detective.”

“Ah… I’m sorry.” I said. “But… why did you pretend to forget your umbrella? I don’t understand. We could’ve just walked side by side, as we always do.” her crimson red settled down into a light pink.

“Because… I wanted to get closer to you…” I was shocked. “I didn’t think the storm would become this intense. And now… we’re stuck here.” the rain kept pouring all around us, making heavy thumps on the bus stop’s ceiling. Another thunder played in the distance, this time way too far to be described as loud. “Ha, ha… I really am such a fool, am I?” she said.

“Kaede…” to her surprise, I put an arm around her back. She looked directly at me. “You don’t need an excuse. You can always lean closer to me.”

“Shuichi…” her embarrassment gone, Kaede’s face became happy, relaxed. She put her arms around me. We watched the rain fall down together.

Minutes passed, as Kaede and I shared our warmth. The rain didn’t show signs of stopping, but she wasn’t afraid anymore.

“Will anyone miss you at home?” I asked, all of a sudden.

“Huh? Yeah, my parents… they must be worried, but I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“I see. It must be nice. My uncle and aunt are currently on a trip to see some relatives, so the house is empty now.” Kaede looked surprised.

“Really? Jeez! Way to be irresponsible. And I assume your parents are still overseas, huh?” I laughed.

“Yeah, but you don’t need to blame my uncle and his wife. My oldest cousin recently had a baby, so they simply had to go. They couldn’t miss something like that.”

“I see…” all of a sudden, Kaede seemed really sorry for me.

“But it’s okay. I don’t mind being alone. I appreciate the quiet.”

“I wish I could invite you home. But, you know… my parents wouldn’t understand. They don’t like the idea of me bringing boys home.” I let another laugh.

“Oh, I know.”

Kaede went ahead and rested her head on my shoulder.

“When do you think the rain will stop?” she was holding my hand very gently. I caressed it with my fingers while holding it.

“I don’t know. I don’t mind.” she returned my gesture and lightly tapped her fingers on my hand, like a piano. She looked so peaceful.

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever uploaded. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
